Twins Story
by edwchristian11
Summary: Kisah absurd 3 kembar bersaudara,nggak pandai bikin summary.Warn:no yaoi,humor garing,author newbie,GaJe,typo,dll (complete)
1. Chapter 1

**TWINS STORY**

 **Warn:no Yaoi and sho-ai,humor garing,GaJe,typo bermasalah,dll**

 **Disclaimer:Boboiboy and all characters** **Animonsta**

 **Rate:K+ atau bisa ke rate T**

 **Genre:humor,family**

 **Tidak suka,Jangan dibaca!**

 **Tombol back selalu bersama anda :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap I:Tips menjahili Halilintar (Atau akrab dipanggil Hali)**

"Haloo!ketemu lagi sama Taufan Ganteng nan imut!(WOOOEEEEKKK! #muntah-muntah).Nah,sekarang aku mau kasih tips untuk menjahili kakakku yang satu sekarang masih jam 05.15,yuk kita praktekkan cara membangunkan Hali dengan cara yang ekstrim.

pake kecoa

Hiiiiii...kayaknya cara ini jorok dibaca sambil makan lo,Hahaha (tawa garing).Nah caranya gini,ambil kecoa yang sedang berkeliaran di rumah,baik di dapur,wc,kamar,ruang keluarga,atau di loteng (?).Lalu diem diem masuk ke kamar Hali,dan taruh kecoanya di muka beberapa menit dan kalau mulai bereaksi,cepat keluar dari kamarnya atau tangan atau kaki loe bisa dipatahkan oleh muncul suara dari kamar Hali "WWWWAAAAAAA!ADA KECOAAAA!WOOOEEEEKKKK!TAUFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

garam

Bagi yang mau tau,ini merupakan cara yang ampuh untuk membangunkan gini,ambil garam,diam2 ke kamar Hali,buka mulut Hali,masukin 1 sdm Garam di gak ada reaksi,tambah 2 sdm garam lagi ke mulutnya dan cepat keluar dari sembunyi di suatu tempat dekat wc,lalu tunggu beberapa menit,dan muncul sebiji manusia(?) yang lari ke wc dan..."TA-WWOOOOOOEEEEEKKKKKK!TAUF- WOOOOEEEEKKKK!TAUFA-WOOOEEEEEKKK!TAUFAAAAANNNN!WOOEEEEKKKK!"

3.(yg terakhir)Pake balon.

 **To be continued/** **delete** **/** **END**

 **Maaf yah,aku harus tunda sampai di sini kasih review,baik kritikan atau saran pun diterima.**

 **See you later !**


	2. Chapter 1(lanjutan chap sebelumnya)

**Twins story**

 **Haiiiii!Akhirnya juga ada yang ngereview ya sudah nge review walaupun orangnya ,sekarang sesi membalas review:**

 **VanillaBlue12:** Memang,Taufan itu suka ngejahilin Hali seberapa tingkat serangan Hali ke Taufan,taufan tetap ngejahilin Hali kok lewat aksi atau sabar ya ya sudah review fic ini.

 **Nur785:** umm...sori ya,lain kali author akan tingkatkan level ya sudah review.

 **Note from fic scanning:10%...50%...100%!:Ditemukan kata kata yang kurang seperti** 'atau kaki dan tangan loe akan dipatahkan oleh muncul suara..' ' _2._ Garam..' 'cara yang ampuh untuk membangunkan _Hali.'_ (kata yg kurang akan muncul dalam huruf _italic_ )

 **Horee!akhirnya sudah membalas review dan men-scan kata kata yang kurang dari chap sekarang kita lanjutkan fic kemarin**

 **Lanjutan Chapter sebelumnya:**

balon.

Sisihkan uang loe buat beli balon 10 buah,habis beli balon,loe pulang(?).Setelah di rumah,diam2 ke kamar Hali,sebelum itu loe harus niup balon itu pake pompa,kalo ngga ada pompa,pake mulut,tapi jangan lama lama ya!.Setelah itu masuk ke kamar Hali dan letusin balon itu didekat mukanya,kalau susah letusin balonnya sendiri,tuh ada Probe dan Adu du yang sedia membantu ledakin balonnya (#nunjuk nunjuk Probe & Adudu yang ngintip di jendela)

Probe:wah,kita ketahuan bos,kita kabur yuk!

Taufan:Sini loe kalo mau gue hajar! GERUDI TAU...

Adu du:WAAAAAA kabur!.

Heh,oh ya,Kalo bingung cari balonnya karena tokonya pada tutup semua,loe batalin aja cara ini untuk sementara,tunggu sampai jam 12.00 siang atau apalah,yang penting loe temukan dulu balonnya di masih nggak ada,beli aja ama gue 10 buah 5 ringgit (#ala bicara Mail di film upin ipin)hehe.

Zola

Penasaran? Gini caranya,ajak Papa zola masuk ke kamar Hali lalu bilang gini ke Papa zola."Papa,tuh liat Hali malas masuk mau tidur aja".10%...75%...100%! "oh,EH?!WWOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII WAHAI ANAK KEBENARAN!MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MASUK SEKOLAH HAAAAAAAA?"teriak papa zola."WAAAAA!huh...huh...apalah papazola ni,jantung saya hampir saja copot"kata Hali mengelus dadanya

panci dan sendok sayur

Ambil panci,ambil sendok sayur,diam2ke kamar Hali pasangkan panci dikepala Hali kayak makai helm gitu,lalu...

TOOOOOONNNNNNNG!

Pukul panci yang ada di kepala hali dan langsung kabur.

speaker

Bawa speaker punya loe ke kamar Hali tapi jangan berisik,lalu pilih lagu yang menurutmu sangat mengganggu,atur volumenya samai 100%.Lalu...

"TRALALALALALAAA...BANGGGOOOOOONNNN WOOOOOOOIIIII JAM 6 SUDAAAAAAAHHHHHH...KKKKKUUUUUUUKKKKUUUURRRRUUUUUUYUUUUUUKKKKK SUARA AYAM BERBUNYI..."

Nah bagi para readers mau pilih cara yang mana?"

 **Horeee!akhirnya chap 1 sudah selesai!**

 **Chap 2:hanya gara gara coklat valentine**

 **Coming soon**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello guys!today i come with the new chapter yahooo!.**

 **Pair=HaliYaya**

 **sofy pinkie:** hehe,thanks sudah membaca ff ini

 **ililara:** Oke,aku bakal lanjutin (kalau ada waktu luang)

 **Chapter2**

Di sebuah pagi yang indah,dan ayam berkokok ria,seorang pemuda sedang mencari-cari bahan untuk Hari yang special ,hari valentine,dan pemuda yang bernama Halilintar Boboiboy itu sedang mencari-cari coklat valentine untuk pacarnya sekaligus calon ,kok calon kekasih?.Karena calon pacarnya yang bernama Yaya hendak direbut oleh ,karena Fang adalah anak orang kaya sedangkan Hali adalah anak yang sederhana,Jadi,Fang bisa saja membelikan sesuatu yang mahal mahal atau mengajaknya ke wahana atau luar kota,bisa dibilang,persentasenya untuk Hali 40% persen sementara untuk Fang 60%.Dan sekarang,balik lagi ke cerita.

 **Halilintar POV**

'Huuffftttt...tempat jual kue valentinenya di mana ya?Tokonya pada tutup semua,Gimana nih,nanti Yaya nya di rebut ama si rambut landak ungu ,huh.'batinku cemas

Beberapa menit kemudian,saat aku sedang mencari cari saja ada toko valentine,tapi bangunannya agak aku memeriksa di jendela luar toko itu,dan dalamnya biasa biasa aja,kayak tidak ada yang ,daripada berpikir yang tidak tidak,mending aku masuk aja.

 **Normal POV**

Adu du:dah sedia probe?

Probe:okeh,incik bos.

Ckleekk!

Probe:dia dah datang bos.

Hali:Ada jual coklat valentine nggak?

Adudu:'sudah ku duga' (#suarabatin)

Probe:ada !Coklatnya mana?

Halilintar:Suara itu,rasanya aku kenal,tapi siapa ya? (#suara batin)

Setelah memesan,Hali langsung menunggu di tempat duduk yang sudah di sediakan di tokonya bagus,pikirnya.

"yak,dikit dikit lagi"Kata Adu du sambil mencampur Ramuan ramuan untuk coklat valentine yang akan dipesan du cekikikan memikirkan bagaimana rasanya menjahili apa ya yang mau dilakukan Adu du untuk Hari ini?.

skip

Setelah membeli coklat Valentine,Halilintar langsung me-SMS Yaya lewat Hp nya

 **To Yaya:**

 **Yaya,kamu mau nggak kencan sama aku?**

Setelah mengirim SMS,Halilintar langsung balik ke rumahnya.

Skip

"HAH?!KAK HALI MAU KENCAN?"kata Taufan tak percaya

"Ya,adik jomblo"

Merasa dibilang jomblo,Taufan langsung cemberut dan memalingkan mukanya

"emangnya kakak pacaran sama siapa?Trus kapan kakak Kencan?"tanya adik bungsunya,Gempa

"Sama Yaya,nanti aku berangkat jam 4 sore"

Skip

KRIIIIINNNG!

Suara alarm yang sempat membangunkan tidur siang Hali membuat si pemilik alarm itu mematikan alarm itu dan melirik Handphonenya

 **From Yaya:**

 **Tentu,jam berapa?**

Dan Sms Itu pun langsung dibalas

 **To Yaya:**

 **Jam 4 nanti,di taman**

"Lebih baik aku siap siap aja dulu"batin Hali.

skip

DI TAMAN

"wah!makasih Hali kamu baik banget deh"kata Yaya setelah diberi coklat valentine,Sedangkan Hali mulai be-blushing ria.

Tapi saat bungkus kuenya di buka,ternyata...

PUUUFFFFFF!

Asap hitam pekat keluar dari kue itu sehingga membuat muka mereka berdua menjadi hitam.

"hiks...hiks...TEGA BANGET KAMU HALI!"teriak Yaya langsung hendak pergi menjauhi Hali

"eeh tunggu!"teriak Hali

"hihihi rencana kita berhasil Bos"cekikikan Probe

"HAHAHAHAHA LIAT TUH MUKANYA GOSONG HAHAHAHAHA!"Teriak Adudu seraya menunjuk muka Hali.

'suara teriakan siapa itu'batin Hali langsung menoleh ke asal suara

'di semak semak'batin Hali memastikan suara itu.

Saat dibuka,langsung kelihatan 2 penjahat yang menjahilinya saat ini.

"hihihi...b-bo-bos"kata Probe gemetar

"apa sih"kata Adudu

"i-i-it-itu"Kata probe menunjuk Hali

"ups"Adu du seketika itu juga langsung gemetar

Terlihat Hali mulai marah

"BERANINYA KAU!"Teriak Hali

"PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

DZZIIIIIIIINGG!

DUUUUUAAAAAKK

DOOOOOOKKKK

DZAAAAAAAAAKKKKK

SKIP

"hahahaha lucu"tawa Yaya saat melihat adudu dan Probe jadi badut

Dan Halilintar memberikan deathglare yang seperti mengatakan Awas-saja-kalau-berhenti-atau-rasakan-akibatnya-nanti kepada si 2 penjahat

'uh oh'batin Probe

(emang robot punya batin?)

"mmm...Yaya kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?"kata Halilintar

"mau,Hali"

Seketika itu juga Halilintar langsung bahagia,lebih bahagia daripada dulu

 **TBC**

 **Maaf pair HaliYaya kurang sukses ya**

 **Chap3:Mati listrik di rumah**

 **Coming soon**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Tidak ada sesi membalas review di chap ini**

 **Genre dikit nyempil ke romance**

.

.

.

.

 **Halilintar POV scene**

Di sebuah taman yang indah,ada seorang pemuda berjaket merah yang sedang mencari membawa bunga bunga dan dengan hati yang berbunga bunga,Akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang dia cari."mm...Yaya..." kata pemuda orang yang dipanggil Yaya itu menoleh ke belakang,"ya hali,ada apa?"."m-mau nggak kamu menerima bunga ini"kata Hali malu malu."makasih hali kamu...

Dan ada sesuatu yang janggal,bunga yang mulai keluar lalat lalatnya dan layu,tempatnya menjadi gelap dan...

...b...a...i...k...s...e...k...a...l...i hehehe"Suara Yaya tersebut bikin merinding.

'glek!'

"a-ad-ADA APA DENGAN MU YAYA?"Hali berteriak ketakutan

WOOOOOOAAAAARRRR

Dan muka Yaya menjadi pucat dan keluar darah dari mata serta muLutnya lalu men-jumpscare Hali

"AAAAAAAAAA...

Dan anak itu terbangun dari 'mimpinya'.

"huh...ternyata sebuah...

JLLEEEEEEBBBBB!

...mimpi"

Dan suasana kamarnya menjadi gelap gulita

Lalu entah mengapa,Bulu kuduk Hali merinding

'ayolah Hali,kan kamu terkenal sebagai anak yang cool,masa penakut sih,nanti ntar fans lo jadi fans Fang hayoooo'kata suara hati nuraninya

 **Taufan POV scene**

'nnnnnngggggghhhhhh...Hoooaaaaaammmmm"Kantuk seorang anak bertopi biru.

"Masih jam 4 rupanya...ah bosan,mati lampu pula"keluh anak tersebut

"Hmmm...ngapain ya?...AHA!"Muncul ide cemerlang di otaknya.

Dan dia pun keluar kamar sambil membawa senter.

 **Halilintar POV**

"aduh gimana nih,padahal kebelet mau ke wc nih"keluh Hali.

Lalu dia mencari akhirnya ketemu,Lalu ia menghidupkan senter yang sudah tersedia di Hp tersebut.

Namun,tanpa disadari,hp Hali habis baterai dan dia tersesat dalam ruangan yang gelap.

"Duh! Padahal dekat lagi sampai ke mucul suara langkah kaki di ruangan tersebut.

'glek,suara itu,jangan jangan..."Hali berbalik ke belakang dan

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"Suara jumpscare si anak bernama Taufan.

Saking takutnya yang berlebihan,Halipun jatuh pingsan.

"eeeh HALIIII!"

SKIP

"Taufan,bisa kamu jelaskan mengapa kamu terlambat? Trus mana kakakmu?"tanya Guru Dina.

"mmm...Tadi saya terlambat karena ngurus kakakku yang lagi sakit demam"

"lho,kakakmu demam?kenapa?"

"karena saya kejutin sampai Hali sampai pingsan lalu dia demam"

GUUUUUUBBBBBBRRRAAAAAKKKKKK!

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 4:? (masih dipikirkan)**

 **Coming soon**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Balapan**

 **Terinspirasi dari Bobobiboy Galaxy**

 **Disclaimer:Cerita Asli dan BBB all Chara milik monsta.**

 **Chap ini hanya di edit dari cerita Aslinya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"mm..apa kuasa kau motobot?"Tanya Boboiboy

"Kuasa ku adalah bisa menciptakan kendaraan canggih seperti pesawat,mobil,motor,dll dalam waktu sekejap"

"wah!kalau gitu,AKU MAU MOBIL!BOLEH KAN?!"Kata Gopal

"wah!kalau aku,tunggu sebentar!"kata Boboiboy

"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!"

Dan ketiga Elemen Boboiboy tersebut keluar dari lingkaran iluminati(?)

"Motobot!aku mau motor!"kata Hali

"oke"

"hyaaaaaa!"

Dan Motor Hali,muncul dalam waktu sekejap

"WAAAAHHHH!MAKASIH MOTOBOT!"

"aku mau pesawat!"kata Gempa

"OK"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!THANKS!"

"mmm...kalau aku...

"hn,kau mau apa?"kata Motobot

.

.

.

"MAU BECAK!"teriak Taufan

Gubbbbbrrrrraaaaakkkkk!

"hedeehhhh! Becak itu sudah ketinggalan zaman cooyyy!"kata Koko ci alias Cici Ko

"kalau...Sepeda ontel?"

Gubraaaaaaaaakkkkkk!

"mmm...Gerobak?"

Gubraaaakkkkk!

"gimana kalau...Gerobak Bakso?!"

Gubbbrraaaaakkkkk

"KATAPEL?"

"oh lu mau jadi angry bird ya?"kata Gopal

"eh nggak hehe,Kalo Bemo?"

Gubrakkkkk!

"delman?"

Gubbbbrraaakkkk!

"perahu kayu?"

Gubbbbraaaaaakkkk

"aduh,pening kepalaku"kata Gopal memegang kepalanya

"kalau gitu,kenapa loe balik aja ke jaman 1900-an sono?"kata Gopal

"gini,gimana kalau...Mobil balap tapi di tambahin senjata laser?"kata Motobot

"mmm...boleh"

.

.

.

"Gempa!yuk balapan!siapa duluan sampai di lapangan,aku traktir 10 choki choki!"ajak Hali

"oke!"

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3!

BRUUUUUUUMMMMMM!

Belum sempat Gempa dan Hali memulai Balapan,sudah ada yang mendahului mereka.

Yang mereka lihat adalah Mobil,seperti mobil balap,beraksesoris senjata Laser,jet,dan sebuah pengendara bertopi biru?

"HAAALLLLIIIIII!NANTI TRAKTIR 10 CHOKI CHOKI YA!BWAHAHAHAHA"

"sepertinya itu..."kata Gempa

"TAUFAN!kejar dia!"kata Hali melanjutkan perkataan dia

NGEEEENNGG NGEEENNGG

BRUUUUUMMMM

WUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHH!

10 menit kemudian...

"yeeeaaaayyyyyy!Aku menang!"teriak Taufan Gembira

Sementara Hali memandangi sakunya yang akan kehabisan duit.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Chapter berikutnya:Lomba memasak**

 **COMING SOON**


	6. Chapter 5

**Twins Story**

 **Haloo!kita bertemu lagi di chap ini!Sekarang chapter ini juga sedikit bergenre ,soal chapter kemaren maaf yah karena tidak sesuai dengan summary nya(seharusnya bercerita tentang Boboiboy bersaudara,tapi malah personal Boboiboy).Tanpa basa basi lagi...**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 5:Rahasia Kencan**

 **Jam 06.00 pm**

 **Gempa POV**

Hari ini,hari kebahagiaanku,kalian tau?.Yep,aku berkencan dengan dan kak Hali sudah punya pacar,kecuali kak ,aku harus berusaha supaya kak Taufan nggak tahu aku punya pacar.

Kreeeekk

Suara pintu yang dibuka perlahan agar kak Taufan tidak bangun dari tidurnya.

Lalu aku merangkak alias mengendap endap ke ruang tamu,eh bukan,ke ...

"Kamu mau ke mana?kenapa merangkak?"kata kak Taufan sambil melipat tangan di dada

'uh oh,ketahuan nih'batinku dalam hati

"hmm..."Kak Taufan menunjukkan wajah seriusnya...

"OH!KAMU ADA EKSTRAKULILER YA?"Teriak kak Taufan

'eeh anak ini,dikira katanya aku mau kencan,untung aku pake baju sekolah'batinku bersyukur

"i-iya...aku mau berangkat dulu ya!DAAAAHHHHH!"Teriakku lalu berlari ke luar

 **5 menit kemudian**

Setelah lama aku aku di tempat kencan kami,di kafe Southcoffee.

Dan aku berlari ke ruang ganti baju di kafe tersebut(emang ada?)

Dan aku membuka tas sekolah yang sudah kubawa dari rumah tadi dan isinya adalah baju jas berwarna hitam dan celana jeans.

 **2,5 menit kemudian**

Setelah aku ganti baju,aku pun menaruh tasku ditempat penitipan barang (kafe apa ini?)

Lalu di pintu masuk,aku meliat Ying sudah ada di aku pun cepat memilih tempat yang menurutku bagus dan duduk di sana.

Dan Setelah Ying juga sudah duduk di tempat langsung memesan Hot milkshake chocolate untukku dan Avocado juice untuk Ying,dan juga Spaghetti untukku dan Ying

Setelah memesan,kami pun kembali ke tempat duduk saat itu Ying sudah membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh Gempa,kak Taufan sudah tau kita berpacaran?"tanya Ying

"tenang saja,dia nggak akan tahu kok"-Gempa

Lalu,pelayan kafe sudah datang,tidak lupa dengan pesanan kami

'eh busssyyyyyeeeetttt!cepet amat!emang pelayan kafe ini siapa sih?'batinku

"ya iyalah manusia"kata Author

"Gempa...Gempa...GEMPA!"Teriak Ying sampai Orang orang yang di sekitar kafe itu terkejut

"Eeh?!"teriakku sadar setelah lama melamun

"kamu pasti ngelamun kan kan kan ?"Kata Ying menebak

"hehehe"kataku sambil garuk garuk kepala

'salah tingkah nih'batinku

Setelah makan dan minum,aku ingin menyampaikan isi hatiku yang telah aku pendam beberapa lama,yaitu:

"mmm,Y-Ying,mau nggak...

"jadi pacarku?mmm...tentu boleh Gempa."kata Ying seraya tersenyum

'eh busyet!darimana dia tau?!huh tak apa apa ah yang penting...

...Terimakasih Ying,kamu memang TERBAIK!"

Lalu mereka...

CUP!

Dan orang orang di situ pun tepuk tangan.

Skip

'akhirnya!'sorakku dalam hati

Dan aku pun sampai ke rumah dengan hati yang senang,lalu saat aku membuka knop pintu,tiba tiba...

"HAI GEM..."muka yang ceria iu tiba tiba perlahan memudar

"apa?"tanyaku

Dan aku pun tersadar akan sesuatu.

'aduh!ketahuan nih!'batinku

"Ja-jangan b-bilang kalau...

...KAMU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR!NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Teriak Taufan lalu lari ke kamarnya karena dia melihat aku memakai baju jas dengan celana jeans dan..eerrrrrr...bunga?apa habis ditolak Ying ya,bukan kok gini kejadiannya

flashback

Setelah 'cup' mereka yang pertama kali,Gempa baru tersadar akan sesuatu,dia cepat cepat ke kamar ganti baju,dan Ying pun dibuat dari kamar ganti baju,Gempa menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakangnya

"apa dibelakang mu itu?mau liat dong"

"hehe,mau liat? Tutup mata kamu"kataku

Lalu dia mulai menutup matanya dan aku pun mulai menghitung mundur

"5...4...3...2...1...INI DIA!BUKA MATAMU!"

"waaahhhh!bunga melati!makasih ya!kamu baiiiiikkk!banget!tapi...pot bungaku sudah penuh semua di ...besok ya?"kata Ying

"ck,baiklah"kata Gempa

 **Flashback off**

Begitulah ceritanya,singkat jumpa!

 **Gempa story POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **Akhirnya!fic ini end juga!maaf ya semua chapternya authornya nggak bisa buat chapter Panjang,Tapi,kalau mau lanjutannya nanti Author buat,asalkan tergantung reviewnya,kalau banyak yang reviewnya mendukung,Author akan buat,kalau nggak,err...begitulah**

 **(kalau mau tahu judul lanjutannya,silahkan di scroll ke bawah)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Twins story book 1:Merry Christmas!**


End file.
